


Everyone Eventually Dies

by valeria_02



Category: Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bands, Drama, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeria_02/pseuds/valeria_02
Summary: Huir de tus problemas quizá no sea algo tan raro, huir de la inminente muerte de tu madre... Puede que sí lo sea. Nicole hace una decisión drástica cuando su desafortunado "don" le da a saber que su madre morirá dentro de unos meses, y frente a una lista de opciones poco prometedoras, elige mudarse donde su tía Ágatha, quien la recibe gustosa. Es la ciudad más rosa en la que ha estado, pero parece lo suficientemente pacífica... al menos hasta que descubre que no podrá estar tan tranquila como esperaba en un principio. Lo que más trabaja por ocultar de si misma puede terminar siendo útil, después de todo.





	1. Prólogo

En el instante que su mano tocó la de su madre, en el segundo que tardó en alejarse del dolor que le causaba, supo que tenía que huir. Tenía que correr, escapar, irse lo más lejos que pudiera, no podía permitirse quedar envuelta por el impacto de lo que sucedería; ya casi podía ver los números.

Su pecho se apretaba un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba, pero antes de que llamara demasiado la atención, decidió sentarse frente a su madre y esforzarse por regular su respiración. Tendría que buscar un lugar al cual mudarse, pero nadie le rentaría un apartamento a una chica de 18 años sin trabajo. Además, tendría que ser un lugar lejos de su madre, por lo que… Tía Agatha. Podría proponerle el plan con el pretexto de que estaba harta de la ciudad, los detalles eran lo de menos. La impresión de lo que había visto aún se sentía demasiado fresca como para pensar en cosas menores. 

Fueron tres sucesiones de imágenes rápidas que no podía borrar de su cabeza, porque claro, no estaba esperando ver nada, y sin embargo…

Su madre estaba riendo, rodeada por gente que no conocía, en un lugar que no era su casa. Todo parecía ir perfectamente bien, pero las cosas que Nicole veía nunca terminaban bien, y esta era una de ellas. De un momento a otro, la expresión de su madre se crispaba de dolor, o quizás sorpresa, y su mano volaba a su pecho. Nadie pareció darse cuenta hasta que cayó de rodillas, pero para entonces la gente intentando ayudarla ya no podía hacer nada. Era un ataque al corazón. Su madre moriría dentro de poco y no podía hacer nada al respecto. 

Nicole tomó asiento frente a su madre en la mesa de la cocina donde usualmente desayunaban, tocando la mancha de nacimiento en su estómago como si el gesto, de alguna forma, pudiera detener el eco del dolor que había sentido hace poco. Su madre arqueó una ceja al mirarla. Nicole apartó su mano de su estómago e intentó distraerse con una tostada. 

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que quiero irme a vivir con la tía Agatha? —preguntó, sintiendo la garganta seca por el esfuerzo que significó sacar las palabras de su pecho. La mano que su madre había levantado para encender su cigarrillo quedó a medio camino. Nicole no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa sería la causa del infarto. 

No podía quedarse.


	2. La pegatina especial

El techo de su habitación nunca había sido más interesante que en ese momento, mientras hacía oídos sordos al estruendo de sus últimos muebles y cajas siendo trasladados al camión de mudanza. Lo único que quedaba con ella en ese momento era una mochila, la cual tenía unas cuantas prendas y otras cosas delicadas que no quería dejar a manos de nadie más, como su laptop, o una caja de cigarrillos que le había robado a su madre y que planeaba tirar a un basurero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. 

—¡Nicole! —gritó Daphne, desde el piso inferior de la casa. Su voz sonaba ahogada—. ¡Tienes cinco minutos para estar lista!

La chica se puso de pie sin emitir un sonido, y revisó por última vez los contenidos de su mochila, frunciendo la nariz por el olor a tabaco que emanaba de ella. Todo estaba en orden. Y aún así no podía evitar sentir que estaba haciendo algo terriblemente mal. Probablemente tenía que ver con que estaba abandonando a su madre en, quizás, el momento más importante de su vida. De lo que le quedaba.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Un momento más y comenzaría a llorar, y eso no era algo que terminaría pronto. 

Abajo estaba su madre, esperándola, junto a la puerta de la entrada. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en una línea tan delgada que ya casi no se veían, y lucía más pálida que nunca. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero tras pensarlo por más de un segundo, decidió que no era la mejor idea.   
Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

—Cuando llegues donde tía Agatha… —comenzó Daphne.

—No seas maleducada, no le digas nada raro, no abuses de su amabilidad, sé ordenada… —la interrumpió Nicole, intentando sonreír un poco, pero fallando miserablemente—. ¿Faltó algo?

La otra mujer sacudió su cabeza con hastío, ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de interrupciones, y salió de la casa confiando que Nicole la seguiría. 

El camión de mudanza estaba estacionado justo frente a la casa, con la parte de la carga encarándolas. Si bien el camión no era de los más grandes, a Nicole le parecía exagerado tener que transportar sus cosas en él. Solamente llevaba lo que había en su habitación, por lo que no era mucho, pero aun así no cabía en el auto de su madre. Quizás con dos viajes habría bastado, pero la ciudad en la que vivía Agatha no quedaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudieran ahorrar una cantidad de dinero importante. 

Su madre se detuvo a pocos pasos de la parte delantera del camión, y se volteó a mirarla, ahora viéndose incluso más cansada que hace unos segundos atrás.

—Aún no entiendo por qué quieres irte —dijo, sonando como si fuese una pregunta que se había hecho ya bastantes veces. Nicole se limitó a mirarla, queriendo decir mil cosas, pero sin poder decir ninguna. Su madre suspiró—. Es tu decisión, supongo —se encogió de hombros, y tanteó sus bolsillos en busca de un cigarrillo—. Agatha estará encantada de tenerte en la casa, de todas formas. ¿Has visto mis cigarrillos? 

Nicole negó con su cabeza, y ajustó su mochila en sus hombros. 

—Vale, supongo.

Sin más advertencia que esa, Daphne la envolvió en un abrazo, y ante el contacto las imágenes que ya se había acostumbrado a ver durante los últimos meses volvieron. Su madre riendo, una mueca de dolor atravesando su rostro, su caída hacia el suelo y la gente sacudiéndola con desesperación. 

Nicole se apartó de ella con más de fuerza de la que pretendía, le sonrió con un poco de duda, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La marca de nacimiento en su estómago dolía como si la estuviera atravesando una aguja. 

—Recuerda llamarme al menos una vez al día —dijo su madre, sorbiendo un poco por la nariz. La chica apartó la mirada de su rostro, sin querer más evidencia del daño que le estaba causando. 

La decisión ya estaba hecha; era lo mejor para las dos.

—Claro —le aseguró después de unos segundos, sabiendo en que no tardaría en romper la promesa—. Recuerda que, si encuentras algo mío, me lo puedes enviar por correo.

Compartieron unos segundos más en silencio.

A pesar de que no tenían la relación más estrecha de madre e hija, Nicole no podía negar que sentía mucha tristeza por dejar a su madre. Pero si las cosas que estaba viendo eran ciertas, y siempre lo eran, era necesario. Relativamente. Era necesario para ella. 

Con cada día que se acercara a la fecha de su muerte, comenzaría a ver las visiones con más frecuencia y claridad que nunca. Nicole ya había pasado por eso. Su padre había sido tan escéptico sobre lo que ella veía como Daphne, y no podía culparlo. Era una habilidad bizarra.  Si se iba ahora podía ahorrarse parte del sufrimiento que significaría ser recordada todos los días de cuán cerca estaba del evento, y lo poco que podía hacer para evitarlo. 

Nicole asintió para sí misma, decidiendo que ya no había punto en seguir evitando lo que seguía, y se subió al asiento del copiloto del camión. Desde el interior del vehículo observó como su madre le daba la dirección y las indicaciones necesarias al chofer para llegar a la casa de Agatha. No parecía estar ni un ápice más feliz de lo que ella estaba, pero Nicole estaba completamente convencida de que esto era lo mejor para ambas. 

—Bueno —dijo el conductor al subirse al camión—. Soy Marcos. Deberíamos estar llegando en unas 7 u 8 horas a casa de tu tía.

—Vale, gracias —contestó ella, acomodándose un poco en el asiento. El sol aún no salía por completo, por lo que supuso que ya estaría atardeciendo cuando se detuvieran. 

El camión se puso en marcha, y Nicole fijó la mirada en su madre, quien, desde la acera de su casa, se secaba una lágrima tan discretamente como podía. Después de años de conocerla, sabía que se le apetecía un cigarrillo más que nunca.   
Apretó la mochila con más fuerza contra su pecho y se preparó para el largo viaje que tenía por delante.

Cuando Nicole despertó, se encontraba frente a un edificio de color lila suave, y no pudo evitar pensar que encajaba perfectamente con lo que recordaba de Agatha. Desde el interior del vehículo, podía ver que toda la calle parecía estar cuidadosamente decorada; hasta las bancas en la vereda se veían como si hubiesen sido recién pintadas. Probablemente no vivía mucha gente de su edad alrededor. El pensamiento fue un poco desalentador.

Bajó de un salto del camión, sujetando su mochila aún contra su pecho. Aunque estaba atardeciendo, el sol el parecía demasiado brillante aún, pero eso era resultado, probablemente, de que acababa de despertar. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su vista, y de repente, escuchó un grito cerca suyo.

—¡Nicole! —exclamó Agatha, quien apenas le dio tiempo para voltearse en su dirección antes de abrazarla de forma casi agresiva—. ¡Estás tan grande! ¡Mírate! ¿Cuántos años han sido ya? —la chica no prestó atención a lo que decía, prefirió concentrarse en la ausencia de una visión aterradora al hacer contacto con la piel de su tía. Casi se le escapó un suspiro de alivio.

—Tía —dijo Nicole, ahora apartándose un poco de ella—. No lo sé, ¿dos o tres? —sonrió ampliamente, intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

—¡Demasiado tiempo de todas formas! Deberías haber venido a verme más seguido, ¿sabes? —sólo cuando dijo esto la chica reparó en que, la última vez que la había visitado, su tía no tenía el pelo rosa—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó la mujer, cuando vio que estaba mirando su cabello.

—Oh. Em… Sí, claro —le aseguró la joven, sonriendo un poco—. Es… diferente. Pero de buena forma. Te sienta muy bien. 

Por un momento, pareció que Agatha explotaría de felicidad.

A decir verdad, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última visita; recordaba haber tenido 16 años, y que esa fue la última vez que vio la casa de su tía. Ahora vivía en un apartamento en medio de la ciudad, y a veces le mandaba mensajes en los que se quejaba del alboroto que podía escuchar en las mañanas. Lo único que Nicole había extrañado de su otra casa era el vecino con el que solía pasar el tiempo en sus visitas, un chico con una obsesión con las guitarras, y su amigo, alguien sobre quien tenía recuerdos mucho más vagos. La razón para su visita aquella vez había sido, precisamente, ayudar a su tía con su mudanza, por lo que no pudo pasar a visitarlo como le hubiera gustado. En ese momento ya habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se habían visto, y ahora eran incluso más, pero todo esto no pudo hacer que evitara preguntarse sobre cómo estaría.  Si había cambiado algo su actitud gruñona, o si seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. 

Agatha no tardó en empezar a sacar sus cosas del camión, diciendo algo sobre cómo, seguramente, el conductor ya quería irse, y ellas no estaban haciendo más que impedirlo. Nicole dejó su mochila al costado de las escaleras del edificio, y comenzó a sacar las cajas del vehículo. El proceso se llevó a cabo mayormente en silencio por su parte, sin poder decir lo mismo por su tía. No le era molesto escucharla; si no respondía era, casi siempre, porque no sabía muy bien qué decir. Agatha parecía entenderlo a la perfección, sin tomar ofensa alguna por la falta de respuestas de su sobrina. 

—Y ahora sólo hace falta llevarlas al apartamento —declaró la mujer, una vez terminaron de trasladar las cajas y el camión ya se había ido. Nicole asintió, y después de colgarse su mochila en los hombros, tomó una de las cajas para comenzar a moverlas.

—¿En qué piso queda? —preguntó, intentando ignorar el cansancio que comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus brazos. 

El silencio se alargó por unos momentos más de lo necesario, por lo que la chica volteó a mirar a su tía, quien tenía una mueca reticente en el rostro.

—Bueno, no es ideal —comenzó Agatha, dirigiéndose a tomar una caja también—. El elevador está averiado, y el apartamento queda en… —pausó, acomodando el peso en sus brazos—. Queda en el quinto piso. 

Nicole debió haber dejado que su pesar se manifestara en su rostro, porque Agatha comenzó a reír y se dirigió inmediatamente a la entrada del edificio.

—¡Vamos! Si no empezamos ahora no terminaremos nunca —exclamó, inapropiadamente alegre para las noticias que acababa de darle—. Además, ha sido así por meses. Es muy buen ejercicio para tus glúteos. 

La chica gruñó en voz baja mientras ataba su pelo castaño en una coleta, y luego se puso en marcha, ya resignada al destino que la esperaba. 

Horas más tarde, cuando todas las cajas ya se encontraban en el apartamento con ellas, Nicole aún no podía encontrar la energía suficiente como para desempacarlas. Claro, ya las había movido hasta su habitación, pero pensar en ordenar su cuarto en ese momento se le hacía incluso menos apetecible que volver a casa de su madre. Bueno, no. Eso era exagerar. 

Repentinamente agobiada con sus pensamientos, la chica se levantó de su nueva cama y caminó a pies descalzos hasta la cocina del departamento, de la cual salía un olor que hacía rugir su estómago. Agatha volteó para sonreírle con alegría, como siempre, y siguió tarareando una melodía que no podía reconocer.

—¿Tu madre te contó algo sobre el instituto? —preguntó la mujer, abriendo el horno para sacar una lata llena de galletas. 

—Nada —contestó ella, adentrándose en la cocina lo suficiente como para sentarse en una de las encimeras. Sus ojos no dejaban de seguir las galletas que Agatha ahora estaba colocando junto a la ventana para enfriarlas—. ¿Creo que es el instituto Sweet Amoris o algo así? No suena muy prometedor.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Ese no es el ánimo con el que deberías empezar las clases —la regañó, sonando más como si le hubiese dicho que había comenzado a llover afuera. La expresión de ligera inconveniencia le duró poco, sin embargo, ya que una vez que se limpió las manos hurgó en sus bolsillos y se acercó a Nicole para tocar ligeramente su entrecejo con algo, y alejarse rápidamente—. Es un instituto muy bonito, es grande y tiene muy buenos profesores.

—¿Tiene un baño grande? —preguntó con seriedad—. Ya sabes, para esconderme dentro —Agatha se rio, sin tomárselo a pecho, y rodó sus ojos mientras tocaba las galletas para sentir su temperatura. Nicole se tocó el entrecejo, en busca de lo que su tía había hecho—. ¿Una pegatina? —su voz sonaba un poco incrédula, pero no pudo evitar sonreír apenas lo había dicho. 

La pegatina era circular, y dentro había una caricatura de un hada que, en su opinión, resultaba violentamente rosada. Bajo ella, en letras brillantes y amarillas, decía “¡anímate! 😊”. Considerando la personalidad de su tía, no sabía por qué la había sorprendido en primer lugar.

—Son mis pegatinas para gente especial —contestó Agatha sin que su aspecto contento pareciera perturbado en lo más mínimo—. Se las doy a los pequeñitos de mi clase que necesitan sonreír un poco.

Nicole no pudo evitar reír un poco, y, poniéndose de pie, volvió a colocar la pegatina en su entrecejo. Era refrescante reír un poco con alguien que no se encontraba en inminente peligro, aunque fuese terriblemente egoísta y no terminara de tener sentido en su mente. Ya había logrado lo que quería: no estaría con su madre en el momento de su muerte, no sería ella quien estaría esperando que llegara a la casa solo para recibir una llamada de un policía o médico a cambio. Era lo mejor para las dos, se dijo, o más bien se repitió, tal y como lo había hecho cientos de veces hasta ahora. Su madre no necesitaba de alguien que estuviese arruinando los últimos días que le quedaban, por horrible que pudiera sonar, y Nicole no se sentía preparada para encontrarse tan de cerca con su muerte. En algún lugar de su mente aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que si estaba lejos de ella quizás dolería menos. 

Nunca dejaba de ser espantoso ver la muerte de las personas que quería. Incluso de las personas que no conocía, con las que simplemente chocaba en la calle; todas las visiones que recibía eran cosas que preferiría no saber, aunque la tomaran por sorpresa. Los años no lo hacían más fácil. De hecho, parecía ser justamente lo contrario. 

Sus ojos ardieron, y, después de pestañear repetidamente, saltó de la encimera al suelo, sintiendo que preferiría estar sola. Agatha la miró con curiosidad, pero no preguntó nada, algo ante lo que Nicole se sintió muy agradecida.

—Iré a dormir o algo así—dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos—. Tengo clases, ya sabes.

Cogió un plato de uno de los muebles y lo llenó con galletas semi calientes, ignorando el sonido de desaprobación que hizo la mujer a su lado para darle un abrazo apresurado y comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación.  

—¡Tus clases son en dos días! —dijo su tía, aún desde la cocina.

—¡No hay descanso que no venga bien! —respondió ella, en un tonó igual de alto, antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y echarse en la cama con el plato en la mano. 

Comió las galletas mientras revisaba las notificaciones de su celular, y se quedó dormida rodeada de migas y las prendas que había sacado de las cajas pero que no se había molestado en guardar.

El instituto Sweet Amoris no era nada fuera de lo común. Por fuera, lucía muy parecido al edificio donde vivía Agatha: pijo, pulcro, demasiado inmaculado. Por dentro… bueno. Más de lo mismo. La ventaja de que fuera un instituto grande era que podía pasar desapercibida entre todos los nuevos que llegaban cada año, pero, al mismo tiempo, se encontró con una desventaja que se hizo presente inmediatamente: no tenía idea de hacia dónde debía ir. Las únicas indicaciones que tenía hasta el momento eran las de su tía, quien se había limitado a decirle que “entregara sus papeles y comenzara su año escolar”, pero claro, el dónde y a quién seguía siendo un misterio. 

Nicole caminó por el pasillo principal del instituto un par de veces, deteniéndose a leer las placas en las puertas y apartándose del camino cuando otros estudiantes la empujaban al pasar por su lado. En el momento en el que sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases, la chica se sintió más aliviada, ya que sin tanta gente en el pasillo de seguro le sería más fácil encontrar la oficina que estaba buscando. Un chico caminando a paso rápido chocó con su hombro, y la paciencia de Nicole, que nunca había sido muy grande para empezar, se agotó enseguida.

La chica volteó con la intención de detenerlo con una mano en el hombro y decirle unas cuantas cosas que estaba pensando, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, cruzó la mirada con alguien y se detuvo sin realmente querer hacerlo. 

Frente a una puerta, al otro lado del pasillo, una chica pelirroja la observaba fijamente. Nicole no podría decir por qué exactamente, pero la piel en sus brazos se erizó de repente, y sintió la necesidad de parpadear unas cuantas veces. Ya no había rastro del chico al que estaba persiguiendo anteriormente, pero poco le importaba ahora. La pelirroja sonrió, efectivamente terminando con la competencia entre sus miradas, y no tardó en acercarse a ella.

—¡Hola! —le dijo, sonando inesperadamente alegre—. ¿Estás buscando la oficina de la directora?

Nicole asintió. La otra chica parecía esperar una respuesta más extensa de su parte, pero tras unos segundos, comprendió que no había ninguna. Esto, sin embargo, no la desalentó, y le indicó que la siguiera para luego comenzar a caminar hasta unas escaleras. Según ella, sólo tenía que subirlas y no tardaría en encontrarse con la señorita Shermansky. Nicole lo dudaba. Le hizo caso de todas formas. 

— ¡Me llamo Iris! —exclamó la pelirroja, cuando Nicole había comenzado a subir las escaleras sin decir palabra—. ¡Ojalá nos veamos pronto!

Si titubeó mientras subía la escalera, solamente ella lo notó. No volteó para responderle, y siguió su camino.

Encuentros desconcertantes a un lado, el resto de la mañana fue bastante aburrida. Después de todo, sí había sido fácil encontrar a la directora. La mujer estaba sentada dentro de su despacho, rodeada por un montón de fotos del mismo perro en su escritorio, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador. Nicole le explicó que necesitaba entregar su papeleo, pero apenas había terminado de hablar y la directora ya se había puesto de pie para guiarla fuera de su oficina, indicándole algo sobre que debía encontrar al delegado principal y él ya se haría cargo del resto.

—Disculpe, pero ¿podría decirme dónde queda…? —la directora cerró la puerta en su cara, y Nicole no le halló sentido a seguir hablando. Puede que la estuviera ignorando, o que simplemente no la hubiera escuchado. Se veía bastante senil, después de todo. La chica decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, y se alejó de la puerta para comenzar a buscar al delegado. 

Afortunadamente, esta vez no le tomó tanto tiempo como al principio. La sala de delegados estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la oficina de la directora, y, al parecer, era la única persona que aún estaba haciendo su papeleo (¿o que había comenzado a hacerlo?). Golpeó la superficie de la puerta con sus nudillos para anunciar su presencia, pero ante la falta de una respuesta entró de todas formas. Dentro había varios escritorios, todos con pilas de papeles encima; uno al fondo, sin embargo, se encontraba cubierto completamente por los papeles, y también unas carpetas. Una de ellas cayó al suelo. Nicole se acercó a recogerla, y desde un lugar por detrás de la montaña de papeleo emergió un chico rubio y alto, que pareció asustarse un poco al verla allí, y luego recuperó su compostura. 

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, después de aclararse la garganta. Nicole se arrodilló para recoger la carpeta y dejarla en el escritorio, como había planeado.

—La directora me ha dicho que el delegado principal me ayudaría a completar mi inscripción —dijo, sacudiendo los papeles que estaba sosteniendo en su otra mano desde que la mujer había cerrado la puerta en su cara—. ¿Supongo que eres tú?

El chico suspiró y asintió con su cabeza, estirando la mano para tomar los papeles de Nicole. La chica se los pasó sin prestarle mayor atención al intercambio. Desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a llevar guantes a todas partes, esperando así reducir el número de visiones que vería en el día. Después de todo, la mayor parte del contacto físico que hacía era a través de sus manos. Asegurándose de llevar ropa que le tapara por completo los brazos y piernas se encontraba más o menos a salvo. 

Si el desastre que era su escritorio decía algo, el chico debía estar muy atareado. Y estresado. Nicole intentó ser sutil mientras examinaba su rostro; las ojeras del delegado no eran algo que pudiese ser fácilmente ignorado. Y había una marca oscura en su cuello… algo en su cabeza hizo click después de mirarlo por unos segundos. Seguramente era un chupetón. Nicole sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente y apartó la mirada enseguida, fijándola, a cambio, en los papeles que estaba leyendo el chico. 

—Todo está en orden… Nicole —dijo, leyendo su nombre de la forma que acababa de firmar. Le devolvió los papeles con una sonrisa cortés y se rascó la nuca, titubeando un poco antes de volver a hablar—. Bueno. Eso es todo. Los salones están escritos ahí mismo, y…

El resto de la oración quedó en el aire. Nicole le devolvió la sonrisa con una aún más pequeña y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Solo cuando ya había bajado las escaleras se dio cuenta de que había olvidado agradecerle por su ayuda. 

Las clases fueron tan aburridas como lo había esperado. Nicole ya podía oír a Agatha regañándola en su cabeza por la actitud con la que había comenzado sus clases, pero claro, ella no era la que debía asistir al instituto todo el día. Dos profesores la obligaron a presentarse a la clase, y en las dos ocasiones intentó hacer su sufrimiento tan corto como fuese posible. Por sobre todo, intentaba evitar el contacto visual con el resto de sus compañeros. Puede que su personalidad no fuera la más placentera, pero, aun así, estando parada frente a toda la clase, se sentía un poco expuesta. No volvió a ver a la chica pelirroja en sus clases.

Apenas terminó la tortura que había sido la clase de matemáticas, Nicole hurgó en sus bolsillos para encontrar la hoja con el número del salón al cual tenía que dirigirse a continuación. Mientras lo miraba, escuchó el sonido de las notificaciones de su celular que había fijado para los mensajes. Lo sacó con una mano, sin mirar hacia donde iba, y claro, recibió un empujón en el hombro que la hizo botar el celular. 

—¡Ten más cuidado para la próxima! —exclamó cuando escuchó la risilla de la chica que había chocado con ella. 

Al caer, la carcasa, la pantalla y la tarjeta de memoria del teléfono se habían desparramado por el pasillo, sin que pareciera que pertenecían al mismo objeto en primer lugar. La chica recogió las partes del celular con prisa, para que nadie las pisara por accidente, y mientras lo hacía se encontró con que tener los guantes puestos para esta actividad en específico no era realmente recomendable. Con los dientes, se arrancó uno de ellos, y fue a recoger la tarjeta de memoria al mismo tiempo que otra mano también lo hacía. 

—No te preocupes, ya la tengo —le dijo la chica castaña que ahora sostenía la tarjeta de memoria de su celular en sus manos. 

Nicole la quedó mirando sin decir nada, mientras sentía un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. ¿Cuán maleducado parecería si se ponía los guantes antes de recibir sus cosas? Tampoco podía decirle que las volviera a dejar en el suelo, eso sería aún más raro. Hizo un ruido parecido a una risa, si es que viniera de alguien que nunca había aprendido a reír, y estiró una de sus manos para recibir las partes de su celular. Ella misma podía reconocer que la precaución de llevar guantes a todas partes tenía algo que ver con una paranoia que se rehusaba a reconocer, y, aun así, en ese momento tenía un presentimiento que gritaba que no le diera la mano a la chica. 

Segundos después, Nicole se preguntó por qué el universo la odiaba de esta forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden encontrar esto también en Wattpad, con el mismo nombre! :)


End file.
